


The Green Eyed Monster

by MsThunderFrost



Series: Because the World Needs More Daddy!Cable [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Not Cheating, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Protectiveness, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, self-sacrificing idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: In which Cable is a self-sacrificing idiot and Wade worries his Daddy is looking to trade him in for a newer model.AKA, Cable made a lot of enemies trekking across the country in the search for Russell, and one of them happens to be a waitress with unhindered access to rat poison. A lot of rat poison.





	The Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm about halfway through the next and last chapter of Jealous Much?, but I thought that I'd drop this little gem for y'all in the meantime. Be sure to drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

This. Cannot. Be. Happening.

There is no fucking way that the old fart was  _this_ dense. The man can detect a slight flutter in someone's heartbeat, or what he refers to as 'an indicator of attraction to something that  _clearly_ belongs to him' - Wade's more likely to cast his bets on fear, but hey, what did he know? - from damn near a mile away, but can't tell that the busty brunette waitress was so desperate for him to notice her she's saddled up so close to him it's impossible to tell where her body stops and his begins. Her bubblegum pink lips are centimeters away from  _his_ Daddy's ear as she stoops over his shoulder to show him where to find the lunch specials, and her breasts, already pouring from the top of her uniform, seem even more voloptuous pressed into his shoulder as they were. 

Once Cable has placed his order - the waitress manages to make a rather unexciting club sandwich and fries seem like a fucking orgasmic experience - she turns her steely blue eyes on Wade. She didn't even let him finish placing the order, just scribbles something on her notepad that Wade isn't even entirely sure are words and stalks off to deliver their orders to the chef. Of course, not before tossing  _his_ Daddy a saucy wink and promising to return soon. Cable's too busy brooding into his cup of black coffee to notice, or perhaps he  _had_ noticed and was just afraid to admit that he's enjoying the attention of a younger, more attractive person. Because, true to all of the cliches that the author is playing on, she's gorgeous. In fact, she almost,  _almost_ reminds him of Ness.

Demonstrating all of the emotional maturity of a five-year-old, Wade lands a swift kick to the older man's shin, earning himself a disapproving glare for his efforts. "If I'd of known that you were into leggy, busty brunettes, I would've dressed for the occasion. I have some sequined corsets that I'm sure would get your motor running."

Cable scowls, "What the hell are you talking about, Wade?" He takes a long sip of his coffee, as if the caffeine would help fuel his ability to deal with stupid.

"C'mon, now. You can't tell me that that big, super-soldier brain of yours can't comprehend what just happened." He'd been going for teasing, perhaps that same endearing sarcasm that had won Cable over to Team Deadpool in the first place... Cable looks as though he wants to vivisect him with his freaky Jedi mind powers, so he'd say he failed.

Cable takes a deep breath to steady himself, "Is it too much to ask to have a nice, quiet evening out every once in a blue moon?" 

"Do you love me, Daddy?" Wade asks suddenly, cocking his head to the side and making a crudely shaped heart with his thumbs and pointer fingers. 

A little old lady two tables down gives them a strange look and he swears all of the color drains out of Cable's face, "Jesus Christ, Wade, not so loud!" It would almost be amusing, watching as a grown-ass man tries to hide behind his coffee cup, had Wade's heart not been doing weird little flip-flops in his chest. 

Wade frowns, "Why? Because you're embarrassed of me?" He turns to the old woman and waggles what would have once been his eyebrows at her suggestively, causing her to almost fall off of her chair. Cable clucks disapprovingly, causing Wade's frown to deepen, "Admit it, this is probably the most excitement she's had in her whole life."

"No, because the entire restaurant doesn't need to know about our sex life." Cable whisper-hisses between clenched teeth, his human eye narrowed in a menacing glare. 

"I just wanted to hear you say that you loved me." The merc whispers, pouting. It's super-effective... at annoying the hell out of Cable.

The older man rolls his eye, "Of course I love you, you fucking dumbass." 

Wade's comeback is interrupted by the return of a bustier Natalie Portman, who once again used Cable's shoulder as a parking space for her breasts while delivering his food. "There you are, sugar. One club sandwich and fries, with extra mayo." She smiles brightly, before tossing Wade his plate, "And there's yours."

Surely, Cable will notice that the plate of what can only be described as  _slop_ sitting before him is decidedly  _not_ what he'd ordered, and he would, in that somehow respectful-yet-demeaning way, inform her that he was happily taken and she could shove her attitude where the sun don't shine... Except for the fact that Cable has returned to brooding over his cup of coffee, and the waitress is, once again, sashaying away with a promise to return for  _dessert_. It didn't take a genius to read the double entendre there. Wade's beginning to feel uncomfortable in his soft white polo and loose fitting jeans - it isn't often that he heads out of the apartment in more than a dark colored hoodie, track pants, and sneakers, so he considers himself to be fairly 'dressed up'. Enough that Cable should've said  _something_...  _anything_ really...

Was he  _staring at her ass_? No, no, no, that is definitely not his imagination playing tricks on him, he is  _definitely_ watching her over the rim of his coffee cup. Wade cannot help but stare at his hands - one is clasped tight around a fork far too classy for this backroad diner, the other drumming lightly against his water glass. The scars look particularly gruesome under the shitty light of the diner, which seems to turn his skin that awkward, fleshy pink color that makes him look like a giant blob of delicate nerve endings. For the first time since he can remember, he felt small and frail, a flower wilting in the shadow of the beautiful Adonis sitting across from him. 

What made him think that he'd ever be able to keep someone as perfect as Cable? Fuck, the only reason he's even alive right now is because Cable was only after the kid. The writers might not have taken too much time to explain the dynamics of time travel and the dangers involved with rewriting history, but he's watched enough television to know that that sort of thing fucks up the timeline  _big time_. And then he happened to find out that he's pretty damn good in bed, through sexy means which shan't be explored here because Wade is  _pissed_. And the last time that they'd tried to  _do the do_ while Wade was pissed, well...

He'd tried to take a bite of Cable's dick. Literally. They'd learned two very important things that day.

1\. Cable definitely does  _not_ have a pain kink. Like, at all. Or a blood kink. In fact, that one had kinda-sorta made him pass out.

2\. Wade very much agrees - blood,  _especially_ someone else's, needs to stay out of all of his orifices.

"Y'know, correct me if I'm wrong here, but I'm pretty sure you're  _not_ supposed to oogle someone else's ass when you're out on a date with your  _boyfriend_." Wade says, before calmly taking a long sip of water... only to spit it back out again. What the hell did she put into it, antifreeze? That shit is disgusting!

Cable sighs, "I'm not 'oogling' anyone, Wade. Just calm down and enjoy your... whatever the hell that is. What did you even order?"

"Not this! I'm pretty sure that this is still alive!" Wade exclaims, nudging the unidentifiable food with his fork for good measure. 

"Just eat it. Someone worked very hard to prepare... whatever that is... for you. I'm not going to let you waste it, do you understand?" Cable says firmly.

" _But Daddy_..." Wade began, his voice a high-pitched whine. 

"Eat." Cable repeats himself, this time leaving no room for argument.

Wade grumbles under his breath, but does as he's told. Cable begins to eat as well, though Wade notices that an almost pained grimace stays on his face throughout. Is it wrong that he hopes that the food is disgusting? Probably. Is that going to stop him from hoping? Nope. The slop before him is actually, surprisingly, edible. In fact, it actually tastes pretty damn good. He finishes his plate in record time, only to find that Cable has only eaten about half of his sandwich and nibbled on a few of his fries. Before he can comment on this, however, the waitress returns and rather insistently shoves a cherry pie in front of him, claiming that its 'on the house'. According to her little speech, her cherry pie is the juciest, sweetest treat he'll ever wrap his lips around. Wade thinks he might be sick.

He's never been more thankful for his phone to ring in the middle of a date. It's Weasel, texting him to let him know that Dopinder had bitten off more than he could chew in his latest job and might need back up. Wade returns his attention to the waitress, who's every word practically drips sex, to Cable, who's hanging off of her every word. He's not going to be missed if he just... slips out the back door and makes a break for it. Maybe, after he's cleared his head by bashing one or two or ten together, he'll be more receptive to whatever it is that Cable is trying so hard to tell him. 

"I'm gonna go... take a call." He's already out of the chair and heading toward the door before Cable even has a chance to respond. 

For the first time, Cable's steely resolve seems to falter, and even though Wade cannot see it, he offers a forced smile, "Hurry back."

**Author's Note:**

> So weird question, but does anyone have any Cablepool recs or know of any fics where Deadpool like really hurts Cable's feelings? For example, I read a really great fic where Deadpool kept trying to force Cable to kill him to prevent a dystopian future from occuring, and it eventually caused their relationship to fall apart because he wouldn't tell him why he needed him to kill him - he just wanted him to do it. I'm in some serious need of angst, man. I'll probably get around to writing one myself one day, but I was wondering if anyone had any recs in the meantime!


End file.
